


Day Out - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur thinks it's a nice day to spend in Saint Denis. This all just fluff with minor plot.Tumblr request:Oh I'm kinda bad at coming up with Requests or Prompts but how about some good ol Fluff with Arthur? Just something sweet, maybe even with a trip theough the Country or having some fun in Saint Denis, go wild! Love your M/M Fics, and thank you so much for writing them!





	Day Out - One-shot

You were still half asleep when you felt the familiar tickle of Arthur’s beard at your neck and his weight shifting so he was half on top of you. You brought your hand up and gently brushed through his hair with your fingers. His hand lay flat against your chest as he breathed deeply, still sleeping. 

 

You lay there for a good while, drifting in and out as the feeling of him on you made you feel warm and content. It was the first time in a while that there wasn’t any rushing around camp, just a slow day, and you wanted to take advantage of it. Letting Arthur sleep in was one of your favorite parts of days like today. He was always so peaceful when he slept and he just loved being held. You rubbed light circles on his back and continued to mess with his hair.

 

It was around 8:30 when his breathing shifted and you could tell he was starting to wake up. He began to stir and soon enough, his bright blue eyes fluttered open to meet your own. You smiled at him, continuing to keep your hand gently in his hair. He flashed you a smile before nuzzling into you again, making you giggle. He crawled his way up, hovering over you and just looking over your face.

 

“What are you doing,” you asked, shooting him a playful questioning look.

 

“Nothin’,” he smiled, “You’re just handsome is all.” 

 

A blush rose to your cheeks which made his smile grow a bit wider. You placed your hands on his jaw, rubbing your thumb over his bottom lip before pulling him down and planting your lips on his. He kissed you sweetly, softly, both of you still in a sleepy haze. 

 

“I wanna take you out today,” he said as he pulled away.

 

“Why’s that,” you asked back. You and Arthur enjoyed going on camping and fishing trips together but you rarely went to the city unless you very well had to. 

 

“Now there’s nothin’ else to do. Think we could use some time out.”

 

You smiled at him, pecking the side of his mouth, “You’re too kind for your own good.”

 

“You’re far more than worth it, darlin.”

 

He kissed you once again before crawling slowly off of you. He helped you get on your feet before throwing on a loose shirt and sliding on his boots, “We’ll get ready in a little bit.”

 

You nodded and threw some lazy clothes on as well. Arthur walked over to Lenny and Charles and sat with them for a while and you found yourself sitting alone under a tree. You were content, enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze and hearing the sound of the leaves shake. You were lost in your own mind before John came and sat down next to you.

 

“G’morning, John,” you greeted, nodding towards him.

 

“Hey there, Y/N,” he said as he plopped down, setting his hat on his lap.

 

“How are you doing,” you asked, turning slightly so you could see his face a bit better. 

 

“Not too bad,” he replied in that raspy voice of his, “Just trying to figure out how to spend the day.” 

 

“Well, I think Arthur and I are heading to the city in a little while. Why don’t you see if Abigail would like to get out? I’m sure Tilly and Mary-Beth would be okay to watch Jack.” 

 

“Now I don’t want to intrude on your time.”

 

“None of that,” you stopped him. “It’ll be fun. With how busy everything’s been, we’ve all got some catching up to do.”

 

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said sounding genuine.

 

“It’s no trouble,” you smiled. “How’s your face healin’?”

 

“It’ll scar but it’s nothing too bad,” he said as he rubbed the three deep scratches on his cheek, still slightly scabbed over. “Just itchy as hell.” 

 

“Yeah, I get it,” you gave him a sad smile. “How are you and Abigail doing? and Jack?”

 

“We’re okay. Just fine. Jack is good too. Been trying to treat both of ‘em better.”

 

“I’ve noticed,” you said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder, “and I can tell they have too.”

 

A little smile sat on his face, “Really?”

 

You just nodded, “You’re doing good, John.” 

 

You got up from your spot under the tree and leant him a hand, pulling him up. He gave you a brief hug, “You’re a good man, Y/N.”

 

“‘Preciate it, John.”

 

Arthur walked on by to join the two of you, “What are you fellers talking about?”

 

“Not too much,” you said as Arthur slung his arm around you. “John and Abigail are gonna join us on our little outing if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Sure,” he said, smiling at John. “I’d like that. Let’s leave soon.”

 

“I’ll go get Abigail,” John replied before walking over to where she was sitting. 

 

You and Arthur walked back to your shared tent, “What made you want to invite John?”

 

“Everyone’s been busy lately. Thought it would be nice to see them outside of camp. You don’t mind do you?”

 

“Not at all,” he shook his head. “I’m happy you did.”

 

You and Arthur got dressed in your decent clothes and waited by the hitching posts for John and Abigail. They soon came over, Abigail looking giddy with an extra spring in her step.

 

“I’m so excited. Feels like ages since I’ve left here,” she smiled. 

 

John helped her onto the back of Old Boy, “Glad to get you out.”

 

You and Arthur hopped onto your own horses, setting out east towards Saint Denis. Abigail continued on about how excited she was and John teased her for it, making both you and Arthur laugh. You rode side by side and had casual conversation about everything and nothing. This was a break the four of you needed and it felt good to spend it with them.

 

You arrived to Saint Denis and hitched your horses outside of a pub. John helped Abigail off of his horse as you and Arthur hopped down as well. Arthur slid his hand gently on your hip, how you wished you could be as affectionate as John and Abigail. “Not in this lifetime,” you thought to yourself sadly. 

 

The four of you grabbed a booth in the back corner of the saloon, far enough away from everyone so Arthur could wrap his arm around your waist. You leaned into his touch just slightly. You felt yourself get a bit jealous once again as John and Abigail could do everything they wished without thinking but you couldn’t be caught holding the love of your life’s hand without being scrutinized or punished, but even so, you took what you could get. 

 

The four of you ate lunch and enjoyed each other’s company. It had been a long time since you were able to joke around, just the four of you, and it felt good. Arthur seemed happy and light which warmed even the coldest of hearts. You felt yourself falling a little more in love with him at every small smile and toothy grin he gave and you knew this feeling could only grow deeper. He was your light, your rock, and your best friend and you could only hope to make him feel as good as he did you. Arthur Morgan was everything you could ever want out of a man and here you are, in his grasp on a lovely summer day in a city you had only grown to tolerate. 

 

After lunch, you explored the city, finding yourself poking around shops you had never noticed before and looking around at the different statues. Abigail and John broke off to visit the tailor so you and Arthur decided to take a much-needed trip to the barber. 

 

You sat down in the chair first, getting your hair trimmed and you’re facial hair groomed. It felt good to get some of the weight off. Arthur sat down next, shaping his hair in the way he liked instead of the current, overgrown style he was wearing. He closed his eyes softly as the hair came down his face. He got his beard trimmed just slightly, he knew you liked it when he kept it a little fluffy and he loved it when you complimented him. 

 

After paying the barber, you walked out the back door. Arthur gave a quick look around, making sure the coast was clear before giving you a short and sweet kiss. 

 

“Hey, handsome,” you said as your combed your fingers through his hair. 

 

A smile tugged at his lips and he gave you another little kiss, this one lasting a bit longer, but still remaining cautious. “You look mighty fine.”

 

You took a second to look into his eyes, his pupils gently expanding as they met your own. Your hand rested against his strong chest as you two had your moment, “How did I get so lucky,” he whispered, seemingly more to himself than to you. 

 

“You’re the catch here, Mr Morgan.”

 

“Now that’s debatable-”

 

“There you are,” shouted a familiar voice. 

 

Abigail came down the alley, John in tow, as the two of you quickly broke apart and collected yourselves, “There’s a show starting in a few minutes and I thought we could all go,” she asked sweetly, John nodding along. 

 

“Sounds fun,” you replied, nodding back at Arthur. 

 

“Sure,” he smiled.

 

The four of you walked into the theatre, John and Arthur paying for the tickets as you and Abigail stood back and waited. You pointed at Abigail’s bag, “What did you folks buy?”

 

“Oh, John spoiled me and got me a new dress,” she said, her eyes lighting up a bit.

“That’s sweet of him,” you said happily. 

 

“It was,” she smiled to herself. John really was getting better at being a family man and you could tell just how much Abigail appreciated it. She seemed to smile a little more nowadays and of course, their family wasn’t conventional and quite a bit rough around the edges, it was hers and she took pride in it. Jack was growing into a smart little boy and already began to take after his father in the ways of looks. He would grow into a fine man, you knew it. 

 

“I like the hair,” she said, coming back out of her thoughts. 

 

“Thank you, Abigail.”

 

The other men returned and you were handed a ticket, walking by twos into the theatre and sitting down near the back. The show began and it was quite interesting. There was singing, dancing, and some humor you only really understood half of. You could tell Arthur liked the singing. 

 

He always liked it when people sang, but never indulged too much himself. He would occasionally sing around the fire but that’s different from real singing. You had caught him a few times in the woods singing to himself, really trying. It was always endearing and he didn’t have a bad voice. You loved it when he sang and some nights when you were out alone he would treat you to songs he learned when he was young. He never had a problem humming little tunes and did that quite often but singing was something real special. 

 

The show finished up and you all left feeling a bit happier than you came in. Seeing someone perform always seemed to leave you with that light feeling. John and Abigail decided it was time for them to get back and tend to Jack. 

 

“We’ll meet you back at camp,” Arthur said as he waved them off.

 

“See you soon,” John replied, “Don’t be gone too long.”

 

“We won’t be,” you said with a nod.

 

Abigail waved and John tapped Old Boy, starting them off on their way back home. Arthur got on his horse too and you looked at him confused, “What are you doin’?”

 

“Come on,” he said, instructing you to get on your horse, “I just want to take you somewhere nice for a bit.”

 

You followed him west through Lemoyne, past the center of Rhodes, and down south past the plantations. You came across some empty country as you found yourself near the shore of the lake. You and Arthur hopped off your horses and he took the blanket from his bedroll. Taking your hand in his, he lead you down to the water’s edge, spreading the blanket on the soft ground and taking a seat. He kicked off his boots as you sat next to him, you doing the same. The sun began to set when he reached into his satchel, grabbing some food for the both of you. It wasn’t much, but it was good. 

 

You watched the sun go past the horizon and stars began to fill the sky. He laid down and you turned your body, using his belly as a pillow. His hands combed through your hair and in his warm, low voice, he began to sing, just loud enough you to hear. 

 

You melted into touch, looking up to face him. How you loved it when he did this and he knew it too. It was a song you had heard sung in saloons and you couldn’t quite remember the name of it, but he sang. You closed your eyes, only focusing on the sound of his voice above the gentle movement of the tides and he finished too soon, although you knew he could sing for all eternity, and it would never be enough. 

 

You moved from your spot to crawl up and kiss him, this time the two of you able to take as long as you so pleased and boy did you take advantage. His hand lay heavy on your jaw as his lips pressed into yours, his other hand draped along your back. You felt safe in his grasp.

 

You pulled away and found yourself staring into his eyes once again, the moonlight reflecting to make them shine. “I love you,” he said simply. 

 

You shook your head slightly and bit your lip, it’s like he was a dream. Never would you think that would end up with a man that could make you happier than you ever had been, yet here you sat, your body pressed to his, his eyes staring back at yours. 

 

“You are my everything, Arthur Morgan.” 

 

With that statement, he seemed to change in a way. Arthur had always struggled with his confidence and it bugged you to bits. He was handsome, charming, funny, and strong and somehow he managed to think so down of himself. You always reminded him, no matter what situation, that you were his without a doubt. At times, it was something he needed to hear, and as perfect as today was, you could still tell he needed it. It was never a chore to tell him how deeply you cared for him and it didn’t come often, but you thoroughly enjoyed doing so. 

 

He kissed you once again, getting as close as he could and taking you all in. Even after he pulled away, he continued to hold you close, the two of you continuing to whisper sweet little things back and forth and soon enough you were both blushing like fools. 

 

Time went by and soon it was time to call it a night. You took your time riding back into camp, knowing if you were too loud that Mrs Grimshaw would throw a fit. You quietly hitched your horses and headed into your tent. Arthur stripped himself of his shirt and boots, throwing on the pants he usually slept in and you did the same. He laid down in the bed and you followed close behind, pressing your chest against his back and holding him close. Nothing more needed to be said, both of you feeling warm after the previous exchange. You pulled the blanket up over your shoulders and soon drifted off, relishing in the feeling of your man in your arms. This was everything you could possibly want. 


End file.
